First Love
by Jung Jae Kyo
Summary: Jaejoong seorang murid SMA pindahan, yang akan bertemu dengan seorang muris SMA yang terkenal sebagai bad boy. Siapakah dia? dan bagaimana kehidupan seorang Jaejoong di SMA barunya? YUNJAE RnR


Title : First Love

Author : Jung Jae Kyo

Genre : Romantic, little humor(?)

Type : GS / Gender-switch

Warning : Karna di dalam cerita semua uke kyo jadiin yeoja, cerita ini terinspirasi sama Firs Love 'Banjun Drama TVXQ' untuk yg tidak suka mohon jangan membaca daripada menyesal belakangan dan bashing kyo, untuk yang suka mohon reviewnya yah ^^

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan seorang yeoja berparas cantik ini di sekolah barunya? Ketika ia harus dihadapkan dengan 2 orang yang populer disekolah dan salah satunya adalah namja yang ia cintai. /bad summary -_- miane/

Okay,

This is,

Check it out

**Prolog**

Nampak seorang yeoja yang sedang berdiri di halte bus dengan memeluk boneka binatang kesayangannya –gajah. Rambut hitam ketal diikat manis dengan sedikit poninya yang menambah kesan imutnya ditambah bibir plum merahnya serta mata doenya yang hitam pekat –sempurna. Saat bus sekolah tiba dihalte banyak sekali siswa yang menyerobot masuk, termasuk yeoja cantik itu. Dengan menggenggam erat bonekanya ia mencoba masuk, namun sayang keseimbangannya hilang hingga ia terjatuh.

BRUK

"_Eh, kenapa tak sakit sama sekali.." _ herannya dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya –lucu.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya suara bass didekatnya

"Eh?!" kaget yeoja itu

Jelas saja dia tak merasa sakit jika dia tidak menimpa jalanan aspal yang keras melainkan tangan kekar namja disampingnya yang mengnangkap pinggangnya.

Pinggang?

"Yack?! Apa yang kau lakukan" bentaknya pada namja itu

"Aishh, sudah untung aku tolong, malah marah-marah. Yeoja tak tau terima kasih" celotehnya

"MWO? Kau bilang apa?" tanya yeoja itu lagi dengan nada suara yang ditinggikan dan wajah yang dicondongkan ke arah namja itu

"Yeoja aneh, yeoja gajah" sahutnya dingin dengan menatap yeoja berkulit seputih susu itu.

Namun siapa sangka, dengan dia menatap yeoja itu dia malah terpesona dengan muka marah yang menurutnya imut itu. Bibir plumnya yang dipoutkan, pipi yang digembungkan menambah kesan imutnya.

"_Imut sekali dia? Imut? Tunggu tunggu, aku pasti salah lihat bagaimana bisa yeoja aneh seperti dia dibilang imut, ani ani ani"_ batin namja itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat yeoja itu pergi.

Saat tiba disekolah yeoja cantik itu mengagumi sekolahnya yang teramat besar, rapi dan begitu banyak tanaman hijau sehingga terlihat rindang. Lapangan yang terbentang luas, bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dan bertuliskan **'Shin Ki High School' **Begitu banyak siswa siswi yang berkeliaran disekolah. Ia bermaksut untuk ke ruang guru untuk mengurusi berkasnya, sebagai persyaratan murid baru. Namun saat di pertengahan jalan,

"Hai manis" goda namja-namja yang ada di sekitarnya

"..."

"Kenapa hanya diam?" sahut namja didepannya

"..."

"Lihat, wajahnya sangat putih, halus" tambah namja itu dengan mengelus pipinya

"Jangan sentuh aku" bentaknya

"Wow..! kau berani memberontak noona" leceh namja itu dan berusaha menciumnya

"Hey kalian..!" teriak namja bersepeda motor yang mengarah padanya

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Lepaskan dia..!" perintah namja itu

"Wow wow, kau berulah namja tengik"

Dengan begitu mulailah(?) perkelahian antara namja tadi dengan kumpulan namja pervert. Dengan muda namja itu mengalahkannya, hanya dengan sekali pukulan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya

"Eh euhm, ne gwaen...cha..na" sahut yeoja cantik dengan gugup

"Okay" sahutnya tersenyum manis

"_Tampan"_ puji yeoja itu yang masih terkesima karena kharisma namja itu

"Go...gomawo"

"Sama-sama yeoja gajah" sahutnya dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya –genit

"_What?! Yeoja gajah? tunggu" _batinnya

"Yack, kau.!" Bentaknya dengan menunjuk pada namja itu dan melemparkan bola basket yang menggelinding tepat di bawah kakinya

PRANG

"Aiisshhh, apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

"Itu balasan karna kau menyentuh pinggang rampingku.!" teriaknya dan langsung pergi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya

"Yack.! Hei kau tunggu.! Yeoja gajah.!"

"Aishh, bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa dibunuh Yoochun jika dia tau spionnya pecah sebelah"

"Kim Jaejoong"

"Ah ne" sahut yeoja cantik itu

"Heum, pindahan dari Busan. Oke ikut aku"

Yeoja cantik yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong itu pun mengikuti arah seongsangnimnya menuju kelas barunya.

"Murid-murid, kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Busan, Jaejoong silahkan masuk"

Jaejoong pun masuk dengan senyuman terbaiknya, namun senyuman itu semakin mereka saat ia mendapati sosok namja yang terlihat berkharisma dengan wajah yang imut menatap ke arah luar jendela. Perlahan senyuman itu pudar ketika ia mendapati namja yang tadi ditemuinya –namja pervert, menurutnya.

"Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida, bangapseumnida" sahutnya manis

"Baiklah Jaejoong, kamu duduk di sebelah bangku Park Yoochun" perintah gurunya

"_Omo.! Aku bersebelahan dengan namja itu, meski tidak sebangku tapi aku bersebelahan, terima kasih tuhan"_ batinnya senang

"Baik seongsangnim" sahut Jaejoong

"Pelajaran kita mulai"

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi begitu banyak siswa yang mengerubutinya. Menayakan ini itu, terutama namja karna dengan parasnya yang seperti itu siapa yang tak tertarik padanya.

"Hei kau"

"..."

"_Namja ini lagi, uuukkhhh malas sekali melihat tampang pervertnya"_

"Mwo?" sahutnya sewot

"Kau harus mengganti kaca yang kau pecahkan"

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau"

"Yack.! Kau harus ganti yeoja gajah"

"Yeoja gajah?! Kau namja pervert"

"Mwo?! Aisshh, Yoochun-ah dia yang memecahkan kacamu bukan aku"

"Eh?!" heran Jaejoong

"Apa? Itu milik Yoochun, bukan milikku"

"Mi...miane" sahut Jaejoong menunduk

"Hahaha, rasakan sekarang kau terima amukannya"

Namja yang dijuluki pretty boys disekolah itu pun mendekat padanya, hingga membuat yeoja berparas cantik ini semakin menunduk dan takut.

"Gwaenchana, biar dia yang menggantinya" sahut Yoochun tersenyum manis membuat Jaejoong semakin terpikat

"MWO?! Yang merusakkan dia, kenapa aku yang mengganti Yoochun-ah" ungkap namja itu tak terima

"Karna kau yang membawanya Jung Yunho, jadi kau yang harus menggantinya"

"Aigoo~"

"Hihihi" kikik Jaejoong yang kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek

"Kau! Pulang sekolah temui aku di taman sekolah" suruh Yunho

"Aniyo"

"Kalau tidak..." namja itu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya

SRAAATTT

"Gajahmu tak akan kembali padamu lagi" tambahnya dengan mengambil boneka kesayangannya di dalam tasnya tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong

"Akhh adwe"

"Haha kau memang aneh Jae" ledek Yunho

"Namja pervert kembalikan!" perintah Jaejoong

"Ani, kau patuhi perintahku" sahut Yunho lagi

"Ani"

"Baiklah" kata Yunho dengan mencoba membuang boneka kesayangannya

"Adwe adwe, aku mau" sahutnya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

PUK

"Good girl~" puji Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong

DEG

_Cantik, _terlintas kalimat itu dikepala kecil (?) Yunho.

_Adwee, apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Yunho, mana mungkin gadis gajah ini cantik, _elaknya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bi..bisakah kau jauhkan wajah alienmu dari hadapanku?" sahut Jaejoong yang tak kalah gugupnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya

_Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jaejoong, _kesal Yunho yang mengetahui hal itu.

"Kepala alien kau bilang? Mata doe ! Gadis gajah ! Aneh" bentak Yunho mengalihkan kegugupannya

"MWO?! Kau mau kubunuh eoh" bentak Jaejoong yang kemudian berdiri menatap tajam Yunho

"Aa..aiishh sudahlah ! aku pergi"

"Dasar yeoja itu, iisshhh" gerutu Yunho yang kemudian pergi keluar sekolah

TBC or END

Review please ^^


End file.
